Lock
Lock is an Agent in Modern Combat Versus. He is available from the start. Modern Combat Versus Lock belongs to the Attacker class. His effectiveness is based on the accuracy and high fire rate of his TYGR-92 assault rifle. His damage is moderate but can be boosted by 25-40% while Augmented Reality is active and 50% with his ultimate ability. His health is quite high allowing him to absorb a significant amount of damage. Background What do you do when you're a top surveillance systems specialist, working for Korp, risking life and limb on the daily, and earning crap pay? You take a bribe from OCTO. What do you do once your fellow Korp agents start getting suspicious? You go on the run. But with skills like mine, you don't stay unemployed for very long. Going freelance is part choice, part necessity, and all in all a pretty decent time. You put the mask on, hide your identity, and become an Agent...anything to earn a living. You notice the line between right and wrong's gone awful blurry these days... You've tried being a stand-up guy for years, but you can't quite cut it. It's time to put yourself first. So...what do you do when you've got a constant target on your back? You put a nice sticker back there and hope for the best. Weapon: Assault rifle The TYGR-92 is used by agent Lock. It hold 40 rounds in its magazine. It does decent damage, has above average fire rate and has good range. Ability Activating Augmented Reality generates a blue/red wave which radiates through an area "tagging" enemy players, making them visible through obstacles similar to the drone in MC5. The effect lasts 10 seconds and also increases the damage Lock deals to affected players. Ultimate Ability Lock's ultimate ability Team Recon makes tagged enemies visible to Lock's teammates as well. He benefits from an even further increased damage output while the ability is active. Tips Lock is a versatile agent. He does well in all, but excels in none. He has moderate health, damage and mobility. Lock could potentially be both a team player and lone wolf. He does best at close to mid-range. He is not exactly the agent to be leading the charge. Aim down sights as much as possible in all engagements other than close quarters combat. In close combat, aim for the opponent's head as much as possible, as it makes a huge difference when trading shot-for-shot, something easily done with Lock's high accuracy. His Augmented Reality can easily alter the outcome of a match in larger maps where Agents might be too scattered, because it will also highlight the location of these Agents for his teammates. Counters * As Blaze, try to get as close as possible, owing to the short range of the Flame-o-Matic. * Ronen, who has high health, can also use his Dash and Armor Deflect. * Ghost will not kill Lock in one hit if he cloaks, so finish him off with a close-range shotgun. Quotes When selected * "I'm the dog's bollocks!" * "I get the job done!" * "Nothing gets past me." * "Augmented Reality. Game changer." * "Scan, tag and bag." * "Time to lock down a win." When deployed * "Let's get to work, mates." * "It's about to get real." * "Look alive. It's go time." * "We're not here to sightsee! Let's move!" * "Ready or not, here I come." * "Round 'em up and take 'em down!" Respawning * "I've got a score to settle." * "Last time that happens." * "Did not appreciate that." * "Bloody well played." * "I'm comin' for you!" * "Hate it when they get lucky!" Killing an enemy * "Nice try, mate." * "Amateur hour is over." * "Boom!" * "I never miss." * "Got you, dead to rights." * "Oh, that has to hurt." * "Got ya. Triple kill." * "That's my third!" * "Three down!" * "Four kills!" * "Four kills confirmed!" * "That's four!" * "Five kills!" * "Five dead!" * "Five down, who's next?" * "Killing spree!" * "I'm on a bloody roll!" * "Set 'em up and knock 'em down!" * "You had that comin'!" (Revenge kill) * "An eye for a bloody eye!" (Revenge kill) * "Always come back to bite ya." (Revenge kill) Activating ability * "I got eyes on the enemy!" * "AR is up!" * "AR enabled!" * "Scanning for targets!" Scanned target (enemy only) * "I know where you are, you bastard!" * "Hostile, plain as day!" * "Y'can't hide from me!" * "Ha, there you are." Victory * "A bloody good brawl, that was!" * "Good shooting, mates!" * "Drinks all 'round!" * "And that's how ya get the job done." * "Cracking!" Defeat * "We had one job!" * "I can't believe we got bested!" Other * "Roger that!" (Launch trailer) * "You're an agent now. Welcome to the team." (Various trailers) * "Welcome to orientation. This is not a test or a practice run. This is the real deal. Let's start with a quick mandatory overview. Agent, as you know, Korp censored most of this material for... "security purposes", but the world once had governments. Countries. Culture. However, due to bad decisions form various powerful people, most of the planet is now uninhabitable. That's "unable to sustain human life". Shitty, I know. Lucky for us, we live in a macropolis, built by Korp. Mandatory security protocols. Round the clock surveillance. Walls to keep us safe...ha. Walls to keep us trapped. And this lady, spewing propaganda day in and day out. Not even a real person, apparently. One half of the city is pristine. Hi-tech. That's Korp's base of operations, the Apex. HQ. Manipulation central. The other half is the voids, areas meant for "eventual overhaul"...ahem, never gonna happen. No surprise the people there started up a coalition to push for change. They call themselves OCTO. Now, both groups would love to declare all-out war on each other, but they can't. Korp would lose that lovely façade they put so much effort into, and OCTO knows that innocent bystanders would get caught in the crossfire. That's where we come in. We're given a specific location, and told to create a so-called "strategic disruption" for one side or the other. And yes, we take contracts from both. The line between right and wrong's awfully blurry these days... Each of you has a state-of-the-art combat suit with a unique ability built in. Remember: teamwork is what makes the difference between a good day on the job and a really bad day. Be sure to familiarize yourself with new agents as they come on the scene. Learn about their abilities, and create the most badass squad you can. and always, ''always ''be prepared. Because on the other side of this door is a killer enemy squad that'll stop at nothing to take you out. Remember, it's us versus them. Be an agent of chaos. Be an agent of change." (Orientation trailer) Quick Chat Group Up * "Cover my six!" * "Form up!" * "Regroup on me now." Ability Status * "AR's almost ready!" * "Nearly charged!" * "Charging up!" * "Ability is charged." * "AR is ready." * "Augmented Reality engaged." Affirmative * "Roger that." * "Comfirmed." * "Understood." Thanks * "Thanks, mate." * "I appreciate that." * "Oi! Thanks!" Hello * "Oi!" * "How you doin'?" * "Cheers." Voice Lines * "Eyes open, weapons forward." * "At your service." * "Stay alert. I always am." Skins * Default * Nitro Trivia * One of his lines, "I'm the dog's bollocks!" is a UK slang phrase meaning "the best". * The last sentence of his backstory reads,”So...what do you do when you've got a constant target on your back? You put a nice sticker back there and hope for the best.” The sticker on his back is a kissy emoji (��), which he took seriously. * He provides the voice-over for the orientation trailer. * Images of Lock (such as skins, menus, etc) shows his gun without a red dot sight.the reason of this is unkown See also